The amount of wireless data being transferred is expected to exceed that of wired data, pushing the limits of macro cellular deployment. Small cell deployment with higher density and/or with diversified spectrum resources may be used to help handle this increase in data capacity, while meeting customer quality of service expectations and operators' requirements for cost-effective service delivery.
Small cells generally are low-power wireless access points that operate in a licensed spectrum. Small cells provide improved cellular coverage, capacity, and applications for homes and businesses, as well as metropolitan and rural public spaces. Different types of small cells include, generally from smallest size to largest size, femtocells, picocells, and microcells. Small cells may be densely deployed and may also utilize additional spectrum resources, such as unlicensed spectrum resources, high-frequency spectrum resources, etc.